The Granger Chronicle
by LolaDiBlack
Summary: Kali Noir is the new DADA professor and something else...Hermione is clearly not happy with her arrival, but why? Draco is curious and will get more than what he bargained for. Rated T for now...
1. Prologue

**AN: I had a few reservations about posting this story here, the main reason: I've been stuck with the 8****th**** Chapter for quite a while. This story is one of my precious babies so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and characters. The Plot and Kali are mine though. **

The Granger Chronicle

Prologue: Welcome

Hermione Granger sat with her two best friends in the whole world; Harry James 'The-Blushing-Cutie' Potter and Ronald 'The-Boy-With-The-Emotions-Of-A-Teaspoon' Weasley.

They looked forward to their last year at Hogwarts, well mostly herself, she left her musings go astray far away from her mind, to pay attention to the Headmaster Albus 'The-Twinkle-man' Dumbledore begin his speech.

But just so happen that in the middle of his yearly 'Each Year More Odd' welcoming speech, the double doors of the Great Hall were pushed open.

Dumbledore stopped mid-word at the newest arrive to the enchanted castle, with an innocent smile, there she stood 5' 6'' at most, long dark hair and bright golden eyes, clad in boots, long faded denim jeans which had seen better days (hopefully), a grey tank top and a sleeveless black hoodie with a cherry blossom flowers printed to the left side of it.

"Sorry I'm late, Headmaster" she apologized, all eyes were on her, but just one pair narrowed at the newcomer. She strolled down to the High Table, under the many curious glazes and the still glaring pair.

The murmur that erupted throughout the Great Hall was soon silenced but the clicking sound of a spoon against a fragile cup of glass.

"Now, now children" Dumbledore called out "I'm sure you all wander who this dashing lady might be."

"I might add, hot to the sentence" whispered Ron to Seamus and Harry, Hermione whipped her head and glared at him, Ron just cowered, her stare was menacing, her eyes were ablaze, that just meant one thing, Hermione Granger was beyond mad, but how if just minutes ago she was just fine.

"Thank you Mr Weasley for your insight" Ron blushed crimson at this; Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "As I was saying, the youngest Mistress in her field and who would be your Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Miss Kali S. Noir."

Couple of things happen after that, everybody applauded, she saluted and very sharp and shiny dagger flew by nailing perfectly the left side of the high back chair behind the new DADA Professor, oh and should I mention a fleeting very livid lioness, shocked gasps, immediate murmur and a smirking new professor as she pulled off the dagger.

'Bring it on, my sweet, bring it on' she thought as she sat like nothing had happen.

Hermione was pacing, furiously, a box of cigarettes on her left hand her wand in the other one. She hated smokers, they were spreader of noxious toxics, besides they damaged their lungs and teeth, but oh smoking was so tempting right now, so that's why and unopened box of Benson & Hedges laid in her hand at that very minute, she had done it only once, it had been a dare and she never backed down from a challenge.

She made her mind, tapping the little box upside down against the palm of her hand, she removed the plastic from the green box and flipped the lid, taking one out she threw the box on against the wall and lit the fag with her wand, taking a long drag, and she sat on the edge of the arch shaped stone wall.

Exhaling the poisonous smoke from her lungs to the air of the night she thought 'This is a nightmare.'

Draco Malfoy was Head Boy, she was Head Girl, Voldemort was still alive, weaken but alive nonetheless, her parents were dead –another drag- her ride to Hogwarts hasn't sucked for the most part until she came face to face with the ferret wonder, who as usual had his plastered sneer with the worn out blasted nickname he had bestowed her with since he met her and then to fucking top it all off, SHE of all bloody people on the blasted universe, SHE have to come HERE and to be HER professor non-the-fucking-less.

"Fuck!" she mutter darkly.

She was so absorbed in her inner sulking she didn't hear the echoing footsteps in the deserted hallway nor she heard, someone stopping and picking up the box long forgotten on the floor, but what brought her out of her inner pessimist island where she stood alone was the voice of that said someone.

"Do you mind?" the voice she would know from miles away, oozing Malfoy said miles.

"What-bloody-ever" she said, not even looking away from the tree she was trying to burn to the ground with her heated glare alone.

Draco's eyebrows touched his hairline at this 'WHAT!' Was this serious? Miss goody two shoes was the one smoking alone in the corridor and did her just swore! Merlin where was the world going to?

He eyed the box in his hands, well this is a brand he had never heard of and they didn't looked like wizard's cigarettes but he wanted to smoke either way so ignoring the nagging voice at the back of his head that was saying 'it's tainted, it's a mudblood's, throw it at her'. He took one and lit it with his wand, taking a drag, he was surprised.

"I supposed muggles aren't that moronic after all, good taste."

"Smoke and just don't talk Malfoy, at all" she muttered, so she knew it was him, with a non-verbal spell she accio'ed the box to her again and took another one, with another flick of her wand she lit it, staring off at the dark space before her.

"How unbecoming of you Granger" What? Was he deaf? Didn't she just told him to smoke and shut up but instead of snap at him, for he wasn't truly the reason of her seeping anger, she tossed the cigarette, hopped down the edge and walked off.

Yes a lot of unbecoming and unexpected things about Hermione Granger, first up she doesn't glare at new professors, she kisses up to them, then there was the moment he thought she would blow up like a bloody volcano and of all people she threw a DAGGER at a PROFESSOR! (He knew just well because he just fucking knew!) Since when the know-it-all, had turned into such psycho? Then she was off, to the library he had assumed of course, well EEEECHG Wrong! She was on the edge of a wall, face hiding within the darkness around them and she was SMOKING, she the follower of all fucking rules known to man, wizard, merman, troll, goblin, giant and elf, was smoking and SWEARING, but the most unnerving thing she have done was to hop off the edge and walk off, no snapping or sod off ferret or anything, she just walked off.

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room where she wished to had some distracting time with her friends, but it wasn't until she have reached the portrait, she remembered she didn't have the password, so as she came, she went.

The still smirking Kali Noir plopped down on her bed from now on, holding the dagger in her hands, 5 inches of steel and titanium meshed together, carved in it a prayer in Celtic writing, a pentagram was the handle, all in all it was a very deadly small weapon and one of the kind, she should know, after all it was hers.

**AN2: Well, there you go, anyways any commentaries (good, bad, flames, hate mail and such) can be left after you click on the button below (REVIEW). Help me overcome my nasty writer's block….**

**Read you soon.**

**Love**

**Lola**


	2. First Class

**AN: Second chapter folks...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and characters. The Plot and Kali are mine though.**

* * *

><p><span>x<span>

The Granger Chronicle

x

_Chapter One: First Class (Oh Shit)_

When Monday morning came, the Great Hall was booming with students, some were talking among their housemates about the classes they were to going to take but some like one Hermione Granger were in a contemplation state, she was playing around with her food and ignoring bluntly her friends, well that was until Ginny Weasley snapped her fingers in front of her face, to shake her from her inner turmoil.

"What?" Hermione asked quite jumpy.

"Well we have been talking to you for the last five minutes and you just nod your head like a chicken eating grains, what's with you today?" asked Harry watching her body language, it always betrayed her.

"Oh it's nothing really, it just my mind it's somewhere else" she said to dismiss the worried looks of her friends "So should we head to Potions?"

They shrugged and nodded; upon leaving she turned her head to the High Table. Big Mistake, smirking at her was Professor Kali Noir with her teacup raised in salute.

'There went my good day' Hermione thought as she met the woman's smirk with a Granger Stare™, turned on her heels and left the Great Hall in a huff.

They made their way to the dungeons talking to fellow classmates that joined them along, so for a short period of time Kali Noir wasn't present in Hermione's mind. On the other hand, Draco had the new young and daring professor on his, the woman must have some kind of death wish to take that blasted position, because everybody in the wizarding world knew that position was cursed, and to get on Granger's bad side, yeah she must have a death wish.

As always went down for the Gryffindors, they lost points and were scolded by their ever so bitter Professor Snape and more so because Neville for the first time brew a potion perfectly even without Hermione's help who had been paired with Blaise Zabini, making a great pair on the potion's brewing just because Blaise didn't needed any coaching, that was until the class was dismissed.

"Merda" Hermione muttered under her breath but too bad that Blaise caught it.

"¿Tu parla italiano, Granger?" he asked a little bit impressed.

"E Franche." Harry answered for her, really leaving the Slytherin shocked and that was something, Harry smirked and shrugged "She taught me."

"Why are you so upset 'Mione?" asked Harry, when he caught up with her.

She looked sideways to find the inquisitorially glaze of her best friend; she couldn't bear the thought of her best friend knowing the secret she have kept for years now. "Pressure, Harry."

"From what? School term has just begun" Ron have joined them by now, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Just forget it alright" she dismissed with a wave of her hand, soon they were at the DADA's door, and she sighed 'Well it's now or never.'

"Ready?" piped a very excited Harry, Ron nodded energetically and Hermione just scowled.

"Let's go in" she said finally accepting her fate.

To her utter surprise, she wasn't there yet but that only got Hermione warier, she knew Kali Noir quite well and knowing her as she did, anything was possible. So she sat with her friends waiting for the bomb to detonate at any given minute, when the classroom was full, the room suddenly went dark, Hermione didn't had time to draw her wand and her same predicament was everybody else.

Screams filled the room as she felt being separated from her friends, she went in to a panic mode, she have felt as a binding spell took a hold of her and heard her friends calling her over the others who were shouting for their friends and classmates, suddenly silence ensued.

And so did a chilling cold, like when the dementors were around. 'Merlin and Morgana what in Hades is happening?' Draco thought who was very freaked out.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry and Neville were heard from different points of the room, soon after a big bright stag and a cougar were running around the room to the awestruck faces of most of the students in the room, who were to shock to react at anything yet.

Clapping was heard and then the room was lit again, with a still applauding Professor "20 points to Gryffindor each for casting those powerful Corporeal Patronus, which would have driven any dementor away" then she narrowed her eyes to the rest of the class "We are at war, the quick use of your wand will save your very life, keep that in mind"

She clapped her hands together and talked again "Well, good morning to you all, I'm Professor Kali Noir and as you well know I am going to be your professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts…" she stopped short as she caught Pansy Parkinson moving to another desk where was another Slytherin sitting. "Miss…"

The class followed her line of sight to fall on Pansy, someone on the back called out Pansy, making the sneaking girl to look up, just to meet the fiery cold stare of the professor.

"Please be seated, where you were" she said.

"I don't seat with Gryffindors" she said haughtily.

Kali narrowed her eyes on the girl "30 points from Slytherin for condescending attitude" at this Pansy sneered "Do sit before I get greedy Miss Pansy" she turned once again to the class, almost everybody snickered at this.

"I know about the rivalry between your houses and that's the reason you are seated with one of your classmates from a different house and besides I didn't see you complaining about the Gryffindor when you were clinging to him for dear life" Seamus who was the one partnered with Pansy blushed furiously as eyes were cast on him.

"As I was saying I'm going to be your Professor this term but I will have you know that I'm anything but conventional, so get used to things like that in my classroom…" she stop talking and flicked her wand in direction of the gossiping girl at the back of her classroom, soon enough everybody knew what she was talking about.

"…I mean how dare she? I, Pansy Parkinson do not sit with mudbloods nor Gryffindors, I may tolerate half-bloods but just in the Slytherin house."

"Pansy" someone called out, a girl from her own house.

"And where does she even come from stupid twat, she should get greedy alright her clothes are…"

"Pansy" the girl called on Pansy, the girl turned out to be Daphne Greengrass.

"What?" she hissed just to find for the second time eyes on her.

In a second Professor Noir was on her. "Well Miss Parkinson!" she spat. "I will have you know, that first I am your professor, this is my classroom and I will not tolerate offensive terms to and from anyone because I don't give a flying fuck who are you and because of you I have interrupted my class twice already, so you will get out of my classroom, that will be 60 points from Slytherin and you will not return here until I think is proper, now GET!" Pansy's pug face was red with embarrassment and anger she got up and turned to leave but was stop once again. "Oh and Miss Parkinson, you'll serve a week's detention, have a good day now."

Once the door was slammed she smirked. "anyone wants to follow? No, well Mister…."

"Finnigan" he answered quite shy, by the woman's display.

"I'll be your partner today go and sit over there" pointing at the first desk at the front of the class which was empty, Seamus got up and went smiling softly at the kind gesture "Well, I was going to say, the dark arts are just arts, dark curses, artefacts and such are just that, this term I will show you than you can be dark without being evil and why is that? Anyone?"

No one dared to speak. "Miss Granger, I've been told you are the brightest witch Hogwarts have seen in ages, care to share some of your intellect?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and for a second Draco (her partner) thought that a scowl was going to be forever plastered in her face, then she smirked "To learn the defence against something one must know what are you defending against, a dark wizard not always is evil, your intentions should mould your magic, not magic mould your intentions. Voldemort is the very meaning of how wrong one could be, he studied the dark arts with evil purposes, while Professor Snape has too great knowledge on the field yet, his knowledge hasn't been used against people because of egomaniac thought of the purest blood." she finished to be gaped at by 3 quartets of the room. "What?"

"Very well Miss Granger, quite analytic of you, now, now stop gapping like fish and stand up" she gestured with her wand, soon everybody was standing and she had moved all the desks at the back of the room.

"Aren't we going to get the theoretical part first?" asked a seventh year Gryffindor curiously.

She shrugged "I'm more of a practical person, theory is part of your homework, well now, one by one you will show me, one of the spells you have learn throughout your years here, now get in a line."

One by one they went and to cast a spell, while the professor just nodded at some and pursed her lips at others. Soon the Golden Trio and the Silver Dark Royalty stood before her.

Blaise was on first, making an old curse he learned last year under the tutelage of Severus Snape, making the ground turn into a vortex of quicksand around the enemies feet. Next was Ron with the Oasis spell, one that will made the one cursed with it to hallucinate, then was Harry with the Sectumsempra spell, which made Draco cringed, he still have some scars, but soon enough was just him and Hermione who was looking like a dog with rabies. He casted a Vampire Spell, one that will suck just about the right amount of energy to weaken your opponent and last but not least there was Hermione, biting her bottom lip in contemplation then she cast it. The Adamant Spell causing a diamond-ish wall shot in front of her protecting her from any curse throw her way, because maybe she knew what was coming.

"_Reducto!_" Professor Noir flicked her wand at Hermione's wall causing only that shards flew her way, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Enough!"

Too bad that a shard found its way to her wand arm and stuck at her shoulder, a Slytherin girl shrieked before swaying into the arms of her partner, who happen to be Ron, looking at where she have been looking, his eyes went wide.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Language Mister Weasley!" she scolded, but it was Harry who spoke.

"Your arm" he pointed at her bleeding shoulder and she looked down to find her wand arm bleeding profusely, she looked up to lock her gold orbs with the dark brown ones with a triumphant smirk in them.

'You little shit' she thought, waving her wand in Hermione's way. "_Serpensortia Oppugno._"

The snake that shot from her wand went directly to Hermione, Harry trying to help his friend, started to speak in Parseltongue but was muted by a Silencio, Hermione stepped back and let go of the shield.

"_Waddiwasi._" she cast it pointing generally at the shards on the floor, which launched themselves against the snake that was on fast approach to Hermione's legs, which were hit by the Tarantallegra Spell causing her to dance uncontrollably around her classmates, her cheeks turned an angry shade of red and her eyes were blazing, Kali was smiling now. 'Not for long bitch.' within a twist, she went with a non-verbal Incarcerous.

"_Protego._"

"_Confringo._" but Kali moved out of the way at the nick of time.

"_Incendio!_"

"_Aguamenti!_" Hermione shot back.

"_Rictumsempra!_" was whispered by Kali, whose eyes were narrowed and saw the spell hit Hermione dead on, the Gryffindor Princess, fell on the floor laughing hysterically, clutching her sides and gasping for air, Kali stood triumphant, legs apart with Hermione in between towering the laughing girl on the floor, with a teasing smile and a arched eyebrow in question. "Do you give up?" she mouthed.

Hermione was proverbially foaming by the mouth, this was so humiliating, and this bitch known as Kali Noir was going to pay, gasping for air, she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness due to the lack of air.

She didn't confirmed it but the professor just knew she had won, so before been reported for attacking a student she lifted the hexes, letting Hermione breathe properly, several seconds later, she came into focus with some worried looks, openly laughing Slytherins and some of her own house trying miserably not to.

Ron and Harry ran up to her, to help her stand. "Are you okay 'Mione?"

She inhaled and exhaled but neither did or said anything, Ron pitched in. "that was a little bit too much."

Hermione glared her way and saw the Professor touching her bleeding shoulder, obviously amused by the display. Hermione suddenly broke away from her friends and went to her desk and picked up her backpack, catching a glimpse of her Draco thought 'There she goes teacher's little pet.'

What nobody seem to notice was Hermione's wand hand inside her robe watching her professor's moves, with her wand positioned she closed her eyes and inhaled, when she opened them again, nothing will ever be the same.

"_Evanesco_" left her lips in the exhaled breath hitting her professor, Hermione turned and left just in time to hear the gasps and the shriek of a very nude Kali Noir, answering Kali's previous answer she said to no one in particular "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: And there it is! Thanks to Minty 277 for the review...Don't forget to leave your thoughts people. I'm not a practitioner of cyber-cannibalism, so don't be shy!<strong>

**Read you soon.**

**Love**

**Lola**


	3. As in Spit it out

**Well guys it seems I skipped a chapter and didn't even realized it until now so to make up for it and my UBER lateness with an update here it is...enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>The Granger Chronicle<span>

**x**

_Chapter Two: As in "Spit it out"_

**x**

That afternoon in two different sides of the castle stood two women, one surrounded by wandering friends, the other all by herself. And well a very puzzled boy talking to his mentor of years, but that's other story.

"You have gone totally mental Hermione?" exclaimed Ron with his hands in the air

Hermione just stared his way but said nothing, a book on her lap which she have been flipping the pages, Harry Potter who was torn between worried and totally amused, agreed with his fiery haired friend, Hermione Granger have finally went off her rocker.

"You left her in the nude, 'Mione" Harry said, gesturing with his hands and blushing as he recalled the image forever plaster in his mind.

"And I thank you for that" piped Ron, mockingly bowing "but you are Head Girl, won't this get you into some trouble?"

To this she shrugged, Harry and Ron were about to collapse "You ARE mental!"

"Maybe" she said in a non-caring tone, flipping through the pages the book, still.

"You attacked a professor Hermione, a professor!" Ron almost shouted.

"It's a defense class, I was defending myself" she just replied, the book now closed and on its way to her over packed satchel.

"You were the one who pierced her shoulder, not the other way around" Harry pointed out trying to make her see, their point across.

"She threw the spell to my wall, not my fault" she dismissed, not even looking at them.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Harry got to his boiling point at this; it took every ounce of will power not to pull his hair out.

"Are you done?" she asked like if they have been discussing a mundane piece of homework, Ron looked her, studying her, like if in any minute she will transform into the person who polyjuiced him or herself into Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he finally asked in a hushed tone that even surprised himself.

"I have Head duties, I have to study, so now excuse me, but I have homework to do" she said walking out of the common room, leaving her two best friends in the dark, like they have been for years in this particular matter, once out she thought about what they have told her 'She's a Professor now, they are right, my position as Head Girl can be in jeopardy, my good record, all because of her, I can't let that happen, but she better not cross me, she better not."

Kali Noir was pacing like crazy and she did not pace! The little shit pierced her shoulder with the shards of the adamant wall and if that weren't enough she left her in the nude, in front of a bunch of teenagers, teenagers who had ogled at her like vultures do to a piece of meat after weeks starving, she had to admit the kid has grown balls, no that she didn't have them after all, She was Hermione Granger.

'I will make you bend and break little one, you will show respect to me, one way or the other' she thought while looking at her reflection the scar left by the shard was yet angry red but the pain has lessen almost completely, then her eyes travelled down 'why? I do look fucking good, thank you very bloody much.'

With her spirits lifted, she sat down to plan her next class, for the first to the fourth years she had theory and some practice but to the fifth to the seven years were more practice than theory 'they are old enough, they will handle it, they have to….so let see what for….' she was writing it all down in her parchment when a sudden pang hit her right in the chest.

Kali let go of her quill and touched her heart with her right hand, bowing her head in defeat, she stood and went to her bed, reaching under her pillow she found it, a photograph, in there were four people, all of them smiling at the camera, a beautiful Christmas tree behind them with twinkling little lights and the roaring fireplace giving them the protective warmth of a home.

Kali found herself smiling back at the picture and suddenly the smile turned into a frown and her golden orbs took a feral glint in them, shoving the picture back under the pillow she turned to her wardrobe, picking a pair of red converse, she sat and put them on, checking her reflection once more, she decided she needed a little walk.

[Knock, Knock]

"Enter" was the muffled reply from the other side, opening the door, the person stepped through. "Yes, Draco?"

"How did you…? Never mind" Draco still got surprise by the ability Snape possesses of knowing who you are without looking up from what he is doing, Draco sat and watched him closely, he didn't looked as snappy as he does in the classroom and without the 20 and something pounds of black robes he looked quite refresh or maybe was the glass of brandy on his desk.

"If you came to study me Draco, you better get going then."

Like falling face first to the floor, Draco was out of his musings in a second "I…well…I'm a little bit…"

Huffing, Severus locked his eyes with Draco's and whispered. "_Legilimens_"

Through Draco's mind he finally got what the boy have been trying to get out 'The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, um' he thought while rummaging into the boy's mind, he found that she wasn't as any other Professor, she didn't go around the bushes with anyone, but what took the great and fearsome Potion's Professor was the strange interaction between her and one third of the Golden Trio.

"See?" Draco asked after his mentor has withdrawn from his head.

"How is that Miss Granger still in this castle, I will never know."

"Quite the spitfire." he said 'She's even ignoring me.'

"She's very unconventional, her methods needs to be more polished but I for once think this one will do just fine" Snape's voice had a hint of amusement to it, for the first time he was going to have fun with a DADA's Professor. "Now what else bothers you?"

Draco sat back and sighed "I have no fun" he whined at his godfather, who quirked eyebrow , so he elaborated "I mean getting the best of Granger was my favourite pastime, now she well, I don't get it is like she is immune or something."

Snape smirked at his godson's antics, that boy was more easy to upset than a pregnant Cornish Pixie, and like his father a total attention junkie, now the obnoxiousness wasn't working on the Gryffindor Princess, what someone like Severus say?….Oh yes indeed, he would make his godson think.

"Maybe she is maturing and is refusing your taunting" he simply stated, Draco only blinked owlishly at Severus, who had to bite back a wave of laughter threatening to crash and take over is indifferent demeanour. "You are not eleven anymore Draco, she is just going to ignore you if you keep calling her names and the like."

All Draco's magnificent ideas for the mudblood to acknowledge him have gone down a tube, what to do now, this was so unfair, the Fates really have something against him, because if not he would just have it his way, defeated he stood and bid his godfather goodnight.

Severus slumped on his chair and thought about what he have seen in Draco's thoughts…Miss Know-it-all made all the clothes that Professor Noir had on disappear, that was quite Slytherin even he had to admit, smirking to the nothing he stood, leaving for dinner.

At dinner things went relatively fine, Hermione was buried in a book, while her friends kept sending her glances to see was she was up to, Kali well she kept her eyes from her food to Hermione and then to anyone who looked her way (which averted their eyes from her, rather quickly), Severus well he kept eating calmly like always just cautious of anything (like food flying towards the new Professor or his godson trying to get Miss Granger's attention, 'cause Merlin only knows that the boy has a strange behaviour when talking about her) and then there was Draco who was glaring as his food, not that he was mad with it or something, it was just he was quite to find the perfect plan (or plotting it was more accurate) but any idea was dismissed, then all the sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks. A proverbial light bulb went on, in his head and his eyes came alive for a few seconds.

'I got it!' smirking satisfied; he finished eating and left without a word.

* * *

><p>I truly hope some things make sense now.<p>

Read you soon!

Love,

Lola


	4. Plans In Motion And a Little Bit More

**AN: Third chapter here...Thank you to all of you who'd fave'd, followed and reviewed this story.**

**Some notes before...This story develops a bit slowly, so please excuse the lack of Dramione in the first chapters, you'll see soon enough though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and characters. The Plot and Kali are mine though.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>x<span>**

The Granger Chronicle

**x**

_Chapter Three: Plans in motion and a little bit more..._

A few weeks went down the road without anything major happening, Hermione and Professor Noir relationship didn't look as heated as at the beginning, still Draco, Ron and Harry kept their eyes open for anything that might tick off the bomb.

Because it seem that Headmaster Dumbledore didn't saw nor knew anything and Professor Snape was having too much fun to do anything against the source of his amusement.

Draco and Hermione's relationship was about to change, during the last few weeks they have become somewhat civil towards each other, not friendly just cordial, they talked of Head duty business and when working together (that seem to happen quite a lot) nothing went wrong. Now it was time to put the plan in motion…

Ticking Granger Off

That morning Draco have come down the stairs ready and quite early, smirking to himself, he sat on the leather armchair, facing Hermione's door, with a cup of tea in his hand and his suave attitude to him.

Right on cue as to not disappoint, Hermione ran down the stairs to grab her satchel and go to her the first class of the day.

"Don't you look dashing this morning?" Draco asked enthusiastically, in response Hermione glared his way, smirking he continued. "Come on sunshine give me a smile."

"Oh I knew this was too good to be true." she huffed under her breath, referring to the past and now dead silent truce they have had.

"Oi Granger, come on just a little smile to brighten my poorly going morning." he said in a charming way, that almost sounded real, but Hermione stood there and glared one more time.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy"

"It's DRACO" he yelled at her retreating back and so she would get the message. "D-R-A-C-O"

"I-D-O-N-T-C-A-R-E, now can you tell me what that's spell?" she retorted with a knowing smirk, closing the portrait

Draco cocked his head to the side trying to get the meaning of the bunch of letters she had just spilled before going her jolly way.

"Idontcare" he frowned and the his eyes widen "I Don't Care" just to narrowed again and a sinister smirk adorned his face "Oh but you will, Granger."

Kali Noir stood in her classroom watching closely that every detail was in the right place; sighing longingly she finally sat behind her desk and took a sip of her coffee. 'Bloody America, turns you into a fucking caffeine addict' she thought with a smile of her surrogate homeland for the last 13 years.

There was a gentle knock on her classroom door that got her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she said reclining back on her chair but sat straight at the person who crossed the doorway.

"Well good morning, Miss Noir" said the over jolly voice of the one, only and quite nutty Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Headmaster" she replied back, gesturing for the old man to sit "May I be of service?"

"I been asking myself the same question" he said absently, Kali just looked at him puzzled as of what he meant by that, he chuckled. "Is there something troubling you my child?"

Kali duelled between sharing her worries with him or keep them all to herself, but before any of the parties came to a conclusion he spoke.

"You know is best to let go of the meaningless things of the past, they can hurt us further more if we hold on to them like a clutch, things that are said in the spur of the moment and when we realize we have hurt those who we love the most" he said looking square in her eyes she was left speechless for several seconds then his hand was outstretch with something. "Lemon drop?"

She shook her head no and he added "I must admit your style in teaching is a tad odd but really what it isn't in this castle, oh and don't worry about Miss Granger, I'm sure she will come around you have a good day now, professor" with that he left leaving her in total shock, she had heard rumours about the Headmaster being odd even crazy but this was just shocking.

"Does he have stalker added to the list, how the hell does he know?" she wandered out loud, to her surprise a single portrait came with the answer.

"The old plotting coot has more eyes and ears than any creature known to man, quite observant, he is." and once again fell silent.

Kali rested her head on her wooden desk, her coffee long forgotten and memories began to swirl around her dragging her down like waterspout and all the sudden she felt breathless, her eyes stung for the lack of blinking and her brain was shutting her down, it was too much simply too much.

Before she or anyone for the matter could do anything about it, she passed out.

This. Was. Hell.

Hermione was sure of it, she was in hell and nobody could convince her otherwise, with her head in her hands, as to hide from the world she was asking just one question "Why Me?"

What was she talking about, well only about how every Slytherin male have come to complement her this morning, it came as a domino effect after Malfoy have enter the Great Hall and have recited her the next few lines:

"Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

But Oh Dear Head Girl

Where Would We be Without You"

It was the cheesiest, most lame and incredibly funny thing anyone has said to Hermione, but the thing was that he have done it, in front of every-fucking-one and not only have everybody gaped at them but they were watching her every move and it unnerved her, after the actual shock, Harry have moved across the table and whispered to her ear.

"I think he finally lost it, don't you reckon?" He have said amused and a tad shocked at Malfoy's odd actions, Hermione just nodded.

"Everybody is watching me, it's so unnerving" she said in hush whisper.

"Welcome to my world" Harry stated sympathetic, while rubbing circles on her back to calm her down "even though is Malfoy, you got to admit it was bloody funny."

Again she just nodded and then it had started, First up Blaise Zabini.

"Sous bella e intelligente, e tanto speciale come piove di Aprile." this really made Hermione flush, it was very pretty and even more said in his native tongue but she reminded herself that this was some mind game of them.

But she answered nontheless. "grazie Zabini, abbastanza di la poesia ma io desiderare a tanquillo giorno, potere io?"

Blaise looked at her with mirth in his eyes "non mica."

"Perché?" she suddenly aware that this was worse than she have thought.

But Blaise just left without another word and as soon as he left, another approached, Theodore Nott who recited a pretty yet dark verse, so Poe-ish.

And so it have been since Breakfast, now she was sitting in History of Magic, without Harry nor the ever temperamental Ron (he was much needed at the moment), with her head in her hands asking herself, while yet another Slytherin recited something to her…

"Why Me?"

She didn't really knew if to thank Merlin or to curse him to hell for the ringing bell but even though she had no time to decide, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, she squeaked and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Now Granger we are going to be late for class, hurry along will you?" He asked her, still pulling her, she came to sudden halt and it was him, who almost fell on his arse this time. "Granger"

"Why are you really pulling me to class, one that will not start for another 15 minutes Malfoy?" she gave him the Granger Stare™ but when there was no avail she did the one and only Veritaserum© look, which Malfoy commented something under his breath that sounded much like "If Umbridge have known that look she would have gotten better results."

Making a dramatic yet needed sigh he admitted. "Fine Granger, if you want to stink like this corridor will in the next minute, you must stay behind." He said and added. "It was and is my duty as a gentleman to save the lady from possible distress but she doesn't want to be saved, then one can't force it"

"Merlin! What it is wrong in your head?" she asked but then her nostrils caught it, it was putrid and she almost gagged at the awful smell coming their way "Wha…It is….Oh Merlin!"

In the sudden movements Hermione's satchel fell and she stopped dead on the spot, her books!

"My books!" Draco rolled his eyes, while panic of stinking stroke an emotion he really didn't use much, if this caught her, she will stink for days and so will anyone near her….

"_Transporto_" he yelled waving his wand at her satchel and scattered books, once they disappeared from sight, he pulled her. "Let's go, Granger!"

She didn't have to be told twice, she ran like the fucking wind, once out of that floor, she collapsed against a wall, her heart hammering in her chest "I'm going to hurl."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Granger and by the way it's Draco" an exaggerated sigh escaped him again "and here I was taking in consideration that the rumours were true and you were the brightest witch our age."

Hermione glanced up and met his grey eyes that were dancing with amusement at her bewildered expression, he was having a field day at her expense and even she had to admit they were kind of funny.

"Can you tell me where did my books landed?" she asked through gritted teeth, he smirked.

"To say or not to say, that is the question" he wandered "I think I'll go with the latter" with that he parted, leaving widen eyed, gaping and fuming Gryffindor Princess at his wake.

"YOU BLOODY FERRET!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs before running to her common room to see if they were there.

Draco was bursting with joy, he had ticked off Granger, even if she had ended up insulting him, in the end he had accomplished the first part of this year entertainment 'Oh Granger you are just too easy.'

By the time she had got into the classroom red faced and at the verge of a nervous breakdown, he had messed with her books, saved her from a stinking fate probably but he had transported her books to an unknown destination, to her of bloody course.

"Why, Miss Granger you have decided to join us at last?" was a voice she just fucking dreaded to hear 'Why Me?' she asked herself for the hundred and fifth time this day, and without meeting her professor's eyes she went to slump into the desk where she never made it to.

When she looked up a menacing looking Kali Noir was facing her "You sit with Mister Malfoy, do you not?"

That was it!

She was done!

She wasn't pissed!

She was LIVID!

"If you will just use your eyes for something other than to pick on me you would have notice, that someone is already sitting with him now if you please leave me alone and Fous le camp!" She said for the world to hear, Harry and Draco's eyes widen at the last phrase. She didn't? Oh yes she fucking DID!

Kali Noir seized the opportunity to pounce "You know what Miss Granger, I'm quite sick of you attitude towards me is very disrespectful and you are just a petite merde yet so sit were you are supposed to and shut your smart mouth" she was seething by the end of the little speech.

But Hermione was far from done with her, snarling; they were looking at each other like to alphas about to fight for territory…

"Va t'empaler encule!" Hermione snarled.

Hell was about to break loose…

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: And there it is! Don't forget to leave your thoughts people. Don't be shy!<strong>

Translations

Fous le camp (French): Fuck off

Va t'empaler encule (French): Go Fuck Yourself

**Any questions? feel free to PM me and or email me ()**

**Read you soon.**

**Love**

**Lola**


	5. Make or Break

**I've been AWOL for months but guys college is not a forgiving institution and a lot has been going on, never thought finishing a BA was gonna be so up hill anyways enough with my troubles, I hope this finds you all well and on with the show, shall we?**

**This chapter has some answers to some previous questions...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Granger Chronicle<strong>

x

_Chapter Four: Make Or Break_

x

**T**he crisp wind whipped the faces of those with gargoyles features hiding in the woods picking on everything they could catch besides flies. Their days were boring but their task as newbie's into the Death Eather's were to take the never approved Duro Draught; a liquefied version of the Duro hex that turned the drinker into stone, but the thing with those, who now awaited in the depth of the forest was…

**x-x**

"You don't want to be at the other end of my wand" Kali snarled so low that only Hermione was able to hear, even if they stood in the middle of the classroom, that by the way was so silent a little pin dropping on the stone floor would have made a concert.

Hermione looked her dead in the eyes and replied in the same manner. "Neither would you"

Before anything major occurred Hermione drew her wand, which made everybody gasp but turned on her heel and went directly to Draco, looking totally murderous, which made the Slytherin insides turn into a very complicated and uncomfortable knot.

"Where are my books?" pointing her wand at him not exactly between his eyes, she took a downside road this time.

"Waiting for you in your seat next to me" he answered looking at her pointed wand with what you can call absolute fright.

She snatched her book bag with one hand, withdraw her wand and turned to leave, making Draco sighed in relief.

"Just where you think you are going?" Kali asked like a scolding wife or mother, being shut off in the middle of an argument.

"Away from YOU" she snapped, like an angst filled teenager or a fed up husband would have had responded, heading for the door.

"You earned yourself Detention, Miss Granger" she pointed maliciously as if this would stop her and make her rethink her situation.

"Oh! Is that so?" replied Hermione with a manic expression she suddenly sported and before Harry or Ron could do anything to stop her, they just knew, it was done. "then it won't matter if I do this."

Pointing her wand at Kali, who withdrew hers to protect herself, Hermione shook her head 'Stupid fuck', pivoting on her feet at the last minute before the spell floated from her lips "Evanesco" hitting Draco Malfoy square in the chest.

Cocking her head to the side, Hermione smiled evilly at her professor before flipping her, the bird and going out of the door.

"Where is she?!" Draco stalked the halls with a main a sole purpose, Kill one Hermione Granger.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, blasted bookworm, I'm going to make you squirm" he vowed under his breath, looking as an escaped mental patient, people around him gawked but parted from his grasp, dividing like the red sea before Moses, and surely not wanting to be caught in between the hall and the Head Boy with a resolution to kill. They weren't that stupid.

Hermione Granger fucked herself up, royally, she dared to left him, HIM, totally starks after he saved her from the most stinky situation ever and also saved her books from getting the damn foul scent that would have being forever plastered on the pages. And that's how she thanks him, leaving him utterly naked!

_"Thank Merlin she didn't do it in the winter Malfoy" came Potter's voice from besides him, Draco turned sharply and saw Potter looking sheepish before going his jolly way. _

"Bloody Gryffindors, bloody Granger, bloody stupid professor, bloody books, and bloody stupid school" he kept on cursing making his way to his common room.

"Mister Malfoy!" and coming to a sudden halt when McGonagall's voice thundered into the hall.

"Bloody Damnation" he muttered.

"You know very well, that is not the proper dress code of the school" that's it he have had it.

"I wouldn't be around showing anything, if your dearest Princess, yes professor, your dear and oh so lovely bookworm bushy haired gerbil, did this to me, she cursed my clothes off me in the middle of the class" McGonagall's face was priceless, she had paled, then blushed and was pursing her lips between being upset and amused.

"Surely Mister Malfoy…" but Draco cut her off.

"And you know why? Because if you know, please tell me, if I am a total arse to her she punch me and if I am nice to her she curses me, do you all Gryffindor women are that hormonal? Or is it simply she went off her damn rocker?" he wandered out loud.

"Mister Malfoy…."

"Do not worry Professor Macs, either way I know where she sleeps and ho! Does she have it coming? Good day to you professor, I'm going to get some clothes now" with that he left a dumbstruck McGonagall in the middle of the hall looking quite…daresay… speechless.

**x-x**

"Inept! Crucio!" Was hissed across the chamber where the throne of bones was place his owner sitting like the king he was, one of his puppets writhing in pain before his eyes and the satisfaction adorning his snake like face.

As his follower started to cough up blood he lifted the curse and wandlessly sends him flying out of the room, reclining back, he spoke.

"I want her...dead" then Lord Voldemort eyed his surroundings and thought. 'It was good.'

**x-x**

She crossed the grounds like a bolt, never looking at her feet, keeping her pace with her heart rate which was thumping like a drum.

She was walking with resolve one that would most likely break than make, but it was okay, she felt the rush and her steady feet kept carrying her.

She hasn't feel like that in a while, the war taking away the irreplaceable, feeding on her and those close to her heart, those who have kept her going like her feet were doing.

She was approaching her destination, her head set on her mission, her heart on her sleeve, and her wand on her hand, this was to make or break, most likely break.

With a deep breath she fixed her eyes on the door and blinked once... twice...the third time came with a knock.

A faint 'Come in' reached her ears and with that, she knew it was time.

Hermione Granger was going to face the person behind the door.

To make or break, most likely...break.

**x-x**

Kali have been looking at the only palpable evidence of her past, when she heard the knock and took a deep breath said. "Come in."

There she was faced with her again, her past...

Light brown hair, deep dark reddish brown eyes, sun kissed skin in her five foot two, her plump lips turn into a scowl and button nose flaring in her defiant stance, the fighter, the chaos.

Slipping back into her cynical self Kali spoke "Well hello there, are you ready to serve detention with me...Chaos."

The fire that was underneath the cool exterior of Hermione, flared almost burning them both, Kali smirked.

"Very well then, you will label all those jars back there, they will have name of what it is and description, then you will stock all the books, by author and publishing year and last but not least you will write me an essay on European endemic magical creatures, pro's, con's you get the idea, well hurry up now, chop-chop" She didn't got the satisfaction of a whining Hermione and deep down she knew it was impossible, the dark eyed young woman just started working on her punishment.

Absolute silence met both of them, Hermione working on the jars and Kali watching, the tension thick as coagulated blood.

"You know Chaos, you need to work on your manner what will dear old..." she didn't got to finish the sentence as a jar flew past her and was smashed against the wall.

"Don't even think about them" she pointed.

"And why? Just proving my point, disappearing peoples clothes, threatening, using foul language, smashing things, should I keep with the list, Chaos dearest?"

"You are not worth my time" she snapped, in a second Kali was behind her.

"Oh yeah you think so high of them, uh Chaos" Hermione turned her aura blazing with blinding fury "and why are they so sacred now huh?"

"You have no right!" Hermione hissed their faces at mere inches of each other.

"And you know nothing, petite merde."

There and then Hermione lost it, pushing Kali back with all her force, the other witch fell on her ass, her eyes narrowed, Hermione on fighting pose.

Kali got to her feet and they started to round each other.

"You are the one who knows nothing."

"Then pray tell, your disrespectful manners towards me, and continuously defiance, ignorant child!"

"May it be, but at least I'm not an ungrateful bitch" the words kept coming as a poisonous hiss that was being spat on her face.

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful you say... don't turn your back on me!"

"Don't you dare to touch me!" it was much louder and Hermione's breathing was heavy with rage "Don't you even get near me again ungrateful waste of time."

"You. Know. Nothing!" Kali snapped blocking Hermione's path successfully.

"Then bloody explain! Explain me what we did wrong?!"

"Not you Chaos."

"Don't fucking call me Chaos, you turned your back and disappeared and now you think you have any rights, well let me tell you. You. Don't."

"You don't know what are you saying, they've poison..." again Kali was stopped this once with a wand poking hard at her throat.

"I warned you, I told you, you have no right!" Hermione shoved Kali against a wall. "You have no right to speak ill of them, you have no right to claim respect, you have no right to walk back into my life like nothing has happened, you had no right to leave and then come back expecting a welcoming party!" Hermione was red in the face, her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white for the pressure.

Kali laughed "I have rights alright and all of that bullshit, you have just wasted your time on rehearsing, I had my reasons to leave and if they don't want to tell you it's not my problem...They are the ones who don't deserve..."

Hermione stepped on her chest so hard that knocked the wind out of Kali.

"THEY WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING, YOU STUPID DUMB FUCK, THEY ARE DEAD."

Kali couldn't believe it, that wasn't true "You are lying" as whisper and then it got louder. "You are lying to me!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Do you think I would waste my time with you, think again Kali Soleil. Think again."

"Out" Kali said above a whisper.

Hermione turned. "And to think I Idolized you" and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can see you squirm, yes I'm an evil doer because leaving the chapter like that is just cruel, I know believe me 'It keeps me awake at night.' Anyways, tell me anything you want PM or review as you please.<strong>

**Take care**

**Love, **

**Lola**


End file.
